1. Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of the claimed invention generally relate to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an image selection method, an album creation system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now, a technique has been proposed which reduces a burden to a user in selecting an image used in an album from a plurality of images. For example, there is a method in which an image used in an album is selected using accompanying information (meta data) such as date and time of captured image data (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-010068). The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-010068 associates specific accompanying information with each of image insertion areas on a template where images are arranged. An image having the same accompanying information as that corresponding to the image insertion area is arranged in the insertion frame to create an album. A method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-277065 combines the template with an image based on information such as an object and a shooting condition set to each of the template and the image, to create an album. A method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-049907 arranges on the template an image matching a keyword which corresponds to the scenario of an album to be created and is attached to the template.
The conventional techniques select an image used in an album by simple agreement of accompanying information between a template where an image is arranged and an image. On the other hand, in a general album, it is necessary that a person appears as evenly as possible. However, an image which has such a composition problem that a person in an image is very small and out of center should not be used. The above patent documents do not take into consideration the selection of an image based on such a composition.